A Blood Prophecy - los secretos se escriben con sangre
by darkangel2222
Summary: Esta es una historia, basada en parte en el videojuego Assassin's Creed, eso si no tiene nada que ver con este ultimo puede haber sus similitudes pero es una historia alterna la cual se me ocurrió al haber jugado este videojuego X3, en fin espero que les guste. Bueno la historia narra los hechos de Ezero y Max dos jóvenes que son elegidos desde antaño por unos grandes guerreros


Capítulo 1: Piloto

Tierras de Alboran

Khan'os

Guarida de los Asesinos

?: Nos reunimos aquí para recibir a un nuevo hermano a nuestra orden de asesinos, Ezero da un paso al frente

(Ezero obedece y se agacha dejando una pierna levantada)

Avernus: Yo Avernus, te nombro asesino, has pasado tu última prueba exitosamente.

Ezero: Gracias Maestro Avernus es un honor para mí formar parte de esta orden.

Avernus: Ezero ahora eres uno de nosotros, un hermano más, nosotros te ofrecemos protección y tu ofreces la vuestra, levántate y se orgulloso de ser un asesino.

(Ezero se levanta y la hermandad completa comienza a aplaudir)

(Ezero era un joven de 18 años, tenía los ojos pardos claros el cabello ondulado castaño aunque parecía negro, había dejado de ser un novicio, ahora era todo un asesino, pues su prueba había sido un éxito, aquel reto consistió en robar unos pergaminos de un templo sagrado que rebelaba la ubicación de un objeto, suena fácil al decirlo, pero fue todo lo contrario, el templo estaba infestado de guardias así que al chico se le complicaban aún más las cosas, además sólo poseía cuchillos para lanzar, ya que en aquel momento era aún un novicio, pero al fin al cabo Ezero pudo capturar dichosos papeles)

(Más tarde en el cuarto de Ezero...)

Ezero: [ahora que formo parte de los asesinos debo saber bien cuál es mi deber, respetar el credo a como dé lugar]

?: ¡Hey, Ezero!

Ezero: ¿Ah?, oh, eres tú Draven, qué haces por aquí

(Draven uno de la hermandad, y gran amigo de Ezero, tenía unos 22 años era más adulto que su amigo, además era muy apuesto)

Draven: Nada, sólo venía a felicitarte por formar parte de nuestra orden

Ezero: (un poco sonrojado)...Gracias

Draven: Oye, ¿quieres tomar un poco de aire?, te noto un poco cansado, je je

Ezero: Si tienes razón, vamos

Tierras de Alboran

Palacio de los Caza recompensas

?: Max, tengo una tarea para ti

Max: ¿Sí?, ¿y qué es?

?: Raziel nos ha hablado de una antigua reliquia llamada Orbe del milenio, en ella se encuentra un gran poder, debes tener mucho cuidado, sobre todo con los asesinos no duraran en llevarse aquel tesoro

(Max era un joven de 21 años, tenía unos ojos azules bien fuertes y el cabello castaño, además poseía una barba de pocos días, él pues, hacia muy bien su trabajo)

Max: ¿con que el orbe del milenio eh?, y cuánto es la paga Daemond

Daemond: El doble de tu salario, por eso hemos acudido a ti porque tu manera de trabajar es inigualable, pero si fallas no recibirás nada

Max: No te preocupes lo traeré apenas lo tenga en mis manos

(Daemond era el líder de los caza recompensas, Max lo veía a él como su padre)

Max: Cuando comienzo

Daemond: Mañana por la tarde

Tierras de Alboran

Cerca de la guarida de los asesinos

Parque de reunión

Draven: Así que Ezero ¿qué se siente ser el nuevo eh?

Ezero: Bueno..., un poco nervioso en sí, pero a la vez genial, por primera vez me siento a gusto en una familia, nunca conocí a mis padres, según el Maestro Avernus, me encontró en una casa abandonada, yo pues, no recuerdo nada era un simple bebé en aquel momento

Draven: Estoy seguro de que algún día, sabrás tu pasado, peeero, mientras tanto deberías disfrutar el día ¿no?

Ezero: Si creo que tienes razón

(Mientras Ezero y Draven conversaban, llegó otro asesino un poco agitado)

Asesino: ¡Ezero!, ¡el Maestro Avernus quiere verte! ¡Es importante!

Draven: Veo que se ha acabado tu descanso, ja ja ja, deberías ir a ver al Maestro

Ezero: Iré de inmediato

(Más tarde en el despacho de Avernus)

Avernus: Ezero, justo te necesitaba, hay algo que quiero hablarte

Ezero: Estoy a sus órdenes Maestro Avernus

Avernus: En las montañas de Faelivrin, existe un objeto llamado el Orbe del Milenio, es un objeto con un gran poder, si cae en malas manos puede traer devastaciones catastróficas al mundo completo, es por eso que debes obtenerlo, ya que los caza recompensas han decidido capturarlo también

Ezero: Acepto la búsqueda

Avernus: Entonces no se hable más comenzarás mañana por la tarde, ya que en la mañana dicho objeto no es fácil de distinguir

Ezero: Muy bien

Tierras de Alboran

Montañas de Faelivrin

Ezero: Bien con que por aquí se encuentra el famoso Orbe, espero llegar a tiempo, ojala Draven no lo esté pasando mal, él pobre le tocó hacer la limpieza en la guarida, ja ja ja

(Se escuchan pasos)

Ezero: Oh no alguien viene será mejor que me oculte en algún lugar, pero ¿dónde?..., YA SÉ, detrás de esas rocas gigantes

(Ezero se esconde rápido y cautelosamente detrás de las rocas, pues quién había llegado era un hombre jovial con vestimentas caras, no era nada menos que Max)

Max: mmmm, me pareció haber visto a alguien por aquí, espero que no sea nada problemático

Ezero (susurrando): ¡¿qué?! ¡¿Problemático yo?!

Max: Mejor sigo mi camino y dejo de hacer el vago

(Max se alejaba y Ezero mientras tanto, salía de su escondite)

Max: ¿Pero quién se cree?, aunque por su aspecto parecía ser un caza recompensas, el Maestro me ha hablado de ellos debo tener cuidado si deseo tener éxito, pero él a pesar de todo parece ser una buena persona..., además era..., no, no me dejaré engañar además estoy perdiendo mucho tiempo mejor me pongo en camino

Tierras de Alboran

Guarida de los Asesinos

Biblioteca

(Mientras tanto Draven se encontraba ocupado limpiando los libros de la estanterías, una gran amiga del joven asesino y a la vez de Ezero, llega al lado de Draven, su nombre era Rose, aquella chica tenía un año menor que Ezero, ella también formaba parte de la hermandad)

Rose: Hola Draven, ¿te ayudo con algo?

Draven: Hola Rose, eh... si, si puedes

Rose: pues claro que puedo tonto, (ella toma un paño con el que empieza a quitarle el polvo a loslibros), oye ¿ya le dijiste a Ezero lo que debías?

Draven (algo sonrojado): eh..., si ¡pues claro!

Rose: ¿seguro? (con mirada sospechosa), pues ¿cómo se lo tomó? eh

Draven: bien... bien... biii...een

Rose: DRAVEN, deberías contárselo ya, pues puedes perder tu oportunidad nunca sabes lo que pueda pasar

Draven: lo sé Rosy, pero es que tengo temor de perderlo como amigo, es más, qué pasaría si no acepta mis sentimientos

Rose: Si puede pasar, pero si no te atreves jamás sabrás su respuesta además Ezero es una persona muy tierna y creo que de cualquier forma él nunca te dejará solo

Draven: Ojalá tuviera suficiente valor

Rose: Sé que cuesta pero también sé que tú puedes

Draven: Gracias Rose, eres una gran...

(Mientras Draven se encontraba quitándole el polvo al último libro, al colocarlo en una estantería cae una nota muy extraña)

Rose: ¿Qué es eso?

Draven: Es una nota, aunque no entiendo nada, no se latín

Rose: Déjame ver, yo "SI" preste atención en las clases de idioma, jejeje

Draven: …[Te odio]

(La nota decía lo siguiente)

"Erit autem sanguis prophetia, quis volutpat nunc immolari"

Rose: Umm, es algo confuso

Draven: ¿Qué dice?

Rose: te lo traduciré, "La profecía de sangre se llevara a cabo, solo faltan quienes serán sacrificados"

Draven: ¿Piensas que el maestro sepa algo?

Rose: No lo sé, espera ese no es un libro… ¡Es el diario de Avernus! ¡Digo del Maestro!

Draven: Eh... ¿Estas segura?, pues de este "diario" cayo esa nota

Rose: Si, estoy segura una vez logre verlo escribir en él, lo reconozco por su tapa

Draven: Bueno en todo caso el Maestro deja siempre sus cosas por todos lados

Rose: Puede que sepa algo vamos a hablar con él

Draven: Esta bien

(Draven y Rose se dirigieron de inmediato donde Avernus, aunque eso solo traería más confusión)

Rose: (Abre la puerta de golpe)

Avernus: pero qué...

Draven: Esto… disculpe un poco a Rose, pero hemos encontrado esta nota

(Avernus toma la nota en latín, y al terminar de leerla, su boca forma una sonrisa macabra)

Avernus: Veo que ya lo han descubierto

Draven: ¿Qué hemos descubierto?

Avernus: Ezero será una de las víctimas

Rose: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Draven: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Quien se atreva a dañar a Ezero tendrá que vérselas conmigo!

Rose: ¡Y conmigo también!

(Avernus tomo un candelabro la mesa)

Avernus: Lo siento… pero no dejare que interrumpan mis planes

Draven: ¡Maldito nos has traicionado todos estos años!

Avernus: Adiós muchachos, fue un agrado conoceros

(Avernus noqueó a los jóvenes y estos cayeron inconscientes al suelo)

-/ Continuará en

Capítulo 2: El Orbe del Milenio /-


End file.
